Shakti
|row2 = |row3 = 291|raritycolor = light|Prev = |Next = }} Shakti is also known as The Preserver. He appears whenever an innocent monster is in danger. It is said that Shakti has sworn to defeat all Dark monsters and, when he does, he will leave this world riding a white horse. Stats and Information |book = |relic = |level = 7|price = 2,300|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 45|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = self: |Default1 Name = Sceptre Shock|Default1 Element = |Default2 Name = Sun Salutation|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 13|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Warrior Pose|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 40|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 28|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Blatant Lotus|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 35|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 26|Group1b Text = 50% chance|Group1c Name = Samsara|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 0|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 25|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Mandala Swing|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 60|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 1|Group2a Stamina = 28|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Karmic Return|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 30|Group2b Accuracy = 90|Group2b Cooldown = 3|Group2b Stamina = 35|Group2b Text = all allies: |Group2c Name = Cosmic Energy|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 3|Group2c Stamina = 25|Group2c Text = drain all stamina|Group3a Name = Blinding Yoga|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 50|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 1|Group3a Stamina = 28|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Vedic Chant|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 30|Group3b Accuracy = 90|Group3b Cooldown = 4|Group3b Stamina = 35|Group3b Text = all allies: |Group3c Name = Ashram Peace|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 0|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 25|Group3c Text = }} Trivia *Shakti, in Hinduism and Shaktism, is a divine power and cosmic force that moves through the entire universe. *Design and description reference the Hindu god Vishnu, also known as "the preserver". *Skills reference various aspects of Hindu practice and beliefs: **Third Eye Vision - the invisible eye which allows perception beyond ordinary sight **Warrior Pose - a stance in yoga **Blantant Lotus - lotus position, a meditative stance **Samsara - the concept of the cyclical nature of life and death **Mandala Swing - a ritual symbol representing the universe **Karmic Return - karma is the spiritual principle of cause and effect, related to good deeds and bad deeds **Blinding Yoga - a set of physical, mental, and spiritual disciplines **Vedic Chant - the Vedas are a large group of religious texts **Ashram Peace - a monastery or religious retreat Category:Legendary Light